


Treasures

by KatTheKlaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheKlaw/pseuds/KatTheKlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary just doesn't fit for this story, it's just a casual "write as the ideas come".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, I don't own any of the characters or content, I'm just using her pawns for my own chess game.

“Gods, Zabini, you’re so predictable.” She rolled her eyes at the dark Italian man hovering in his study, seemingly zoned out. Blaise snapped out of his reverie, meeting the bright blue eyes of Ginny Weasley twinkling with amusement. He cleared his throat and wet his lips, watching those ocean blue orbs dance as he did so. Blaise’s eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Weaslette?" he questioned 

She flashed a grin, the whites a bright contrast to her tanned, freckled skin and dark red lips "Why, Zabini, you act as though I have some scheme up my sleeve. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were guilty of something yourself" she baited, raising an all-knowing fiery eyebrow, above the now stormy blue eyes which spoke of mischief. Blaise groaned audibly and her eyes slid to the frame resting between ancient tomes upon a floor to ceiling bookshelf on the far left wall.

"Okay, you caught me. I've been thinking about it." he conceded reluctantly. Her devious grin spread into a smile of glee and then her brows furrowed with irritation. She raised a slim finger and pointed it to his chest accusingly, "And I caught that as well, but we'll talk about your affinity to use Malfoy's shite amendments of my name another time." she said sternly.

Blaise glided forward confidently and tapped her nose softly in a teasing manner, "Ah, but you know you love it" he returned.

Her eyes flashed, the stormy blue giving away the switch between mischievous twinkle to a flood of rage. She swatted his hand away, "Anyway" she forced through pursed lips "You said you thought about it, yeah? Well?"

He watched as her sudden fury ebbed marginally and the hope brightened her features again. He lost his resolve. Ginny was the only one who knew about the years of late nights, skivving classes, broom closets, the dark, unlit Quidditch pitch, and passionate mingling of flesh, teeth, and curiosities. No, he couldn't do it again, it should have never happened to begin with, let alone pick back up after years of learning to live again without stress and disappointment of strategically mapping out ways to keep a dirty secret. His expression hardened, and his chocolate eyes looked right into blue as he hissed through his perfect teeth "I don't share, Ginny. I'm not the one here who needs to be making a choice. I've traipsed that path once already and-"

Ginny cut him off with a resolute palm in his direction and steely look, "And you are irrevocably lost without it. And it just so happens I have the same interest. I don't want your excuses, Zabini. Feed them to yourself all you like, but I'm not bloody daft enough to take that spoonful like a teetering babe. Which is exactly what the hell you're acting like. Stop lying to yourself. And don't ever think yourself clever enough to fool me with those sodding lies. I'm going to Mum's for the weekend. Owl me when you quit pretending you don't want to fuck your girlfriend and ex-boyfriend." the fiery-haired witch spat vehemently.

Blaise's jaw went slack, the shock etched blatantly into his previously hardened expression. Ginny raised her hand and pushed his chin up, righting his slack jaw with a sharp snap as his teeth collided. Then turned on her heel, and disappeared with a resounding crack.

Blaise stared at the empty space his girlfriend just stood seconds before for a spell, still in shock, before his eyes glossed over in contemplation of her bold demand. His eyes slowly focused of their own accord on the frame on his bookshelf, and like a "muggle movie", his brain flooded his thoughts with scenes of the past. Scenes of a young Blaise Zabini, and a young, forbidden object curiosity, Theodore Nott.

________________

 

"Zabini."

Blaise didn't acknowledge the velvety smooth baritone beckoning him. Instead, he raised the tumbler of amber liquid in his hand to his lips and tipped it back, draining it one burning gulp and grimaced. He peered down at the empty tumbler reflecting varying hues of orange from the fire crackling before him, thinking of brooms and long, orange, windblown hair and deep brown freckles spotting creamy flawless skin.

Blaise sighed internally and reached for the now nearly empty bottle of Ogden's Finest nestled between his feet on the cold stone floor. The room tipped, sending his tumbler crashing to the floor just as he wrapped his fingers around the neck of the glass bottle of firewhiskey. He was suddenly toppled back into the armchair he was occupying with a soft thud and a shocked grunt. His vision was swimming and dipping.

"You're right pissed, mate." said the same voice that tried to get his attention short moments before. The bottle he gripped loosely, threatening to crash to the stone floor as his tumbler did, was suddenly snatched from his sweaty palm. Blaise flew to his feet in fury, ignoring the vertigo protesting his quick movement.

"Sod off, N-nott." he slurred, as a distorted image of a dark-haired, pale wizard in fine robes danced before him, holding his liquor.

"Yeah, sod off, huh? A bloke can't come in and enjoy a glass of his own liquor because a certain brooding wanker is having a bit of pity party at the bottom of said bottle, and he gets a 'Sod off'. This is about that Weasley chit, isn't it?" Theo countered. Blaise sobered at the mention of Ginny Weasley and he clenched his fists tightly. Ordinarily, he would have donned a look of boredom. In a pit of snakes, showing any emotion reveals weaknesses for them to feast upon and hold over your head, but he was well past sloshed and his rage wouldn't be snuffed.

"Come on, mate. That bird was off limits anyway. What did you think was going to happen? That you'd just traipse onto the Quidditch pitch and take her right in front of the rest of the Gryffin-dork lot?"

Blaise's eyes glinted dangerously and Theo scoffed. "What a fucking tosser. Come on you lovesick git." Before Blaise could protest Theo accio'd a fresh bottle of Ogden's and gripped Blaise's forearm, pulling him through entrance to the Slytherin common room and into the hallways of the dank dungeons.

"What the fuck, Nott?" Blaise managed to retort, his mind was whirling and he still wasn't quite right on his feet. Theo steadied him with a firm hand placed on his lower back. And with that firm hand a bolt of heat spread like fiendfyre throughout his body. And that's when he gave in to the liquor coarsing through him.

He slammed Theo into the nearest wall, the bottle of liquor in Theo's hand slipped shattered on the floor, forgotten.

"Self-righteous Gryffindors like her don't go for self-serving Slytherins like us" Theo said breathlessly then added "Blaise" saying his name as though it was a balm to his soul. Another blast of heat shot through Blaise at the way his given name sounded, tumbling off of Theo's tongue like a prayer, and before he could over-analyze the situation, Blaise's lips crashed upon Theo's. Blaise would later think of that moment, and flush with embarrassment and scold himself for his idiocy. But for now, he just basked in the fire that his painfully ill-thought action stoked in him.

Theo yielded almost immediately. He didn't think it'd be so easy to get the piss out of Blaise like that, but by Merlin, he couldn't find it in him to question it. He'd been eye-fucking Blaise for months, and thought all hope was lost when the idiot tried to ask Ginny Weasley out to Hogsmeade.

Blaise was grinding his lips against Theo's hungrily and he could feel his turmoil over Ginny's rejection fueling his extraordinary impulse. Or maybe it was the liquor. Blaise didn't care. He swiped his tongue against Theo's lip, begging for entry. When Theo immediately parted his lips and Blaise tasted him, any thoughts left of Ginny fled, and he groaned in satisfaction, rolled his hips, and grinded needily against Theo's obvious erection with his own. Theo shuddered and rubbed his palms up Blaise's arms, up to his shoulders, and back behind Blaise's neck. Blaise's skin erupted in goosebumps and his hips jerked as he continued to explore the cavern of Theo's hot mouth.

Blaise didn't know what the fuck he was thinking, but maybe that was the beauty of it. All he knew is he could feel a certain pressure building, like a coil being wound up tight. Blaise growled into Theo's mouth when he slid his hands behind his neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

Theo eyed a broom closet only a few feet away across the corridor, and broke the heated kiss Just as Blaise palmed Theo's erection beneath his robes. Blaise whimpered at the loss of soft pliable flesh upon his lips, but Theo gripped his wrist and dragged him to the broom closet before they were caught snogging by a stray housemate or worse, a patrolling Professor Snape.

________________

(A/N) So, bear with me here. I'm only doing this for fun, I have no beta, and this is not at all meant to be some huge epic.


End file.
